


Kinktober Day 11 - Formalwear

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Formalwear, M/M, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711





	Kinktober Day 11 - Formalwear

Max hardly ever got to see Sammy dressed up. He was part of an estate cleanout crew, so the general uniform was a t-shirt and shorts, sometimes jeans if it was a cold or particularly gross job. Luckily, Sammy’s sister was getting married, which meant they had to both wear tuxedos.

Sammy looked positively stunning in his tux. It took everything Max had not to drag him into an empty room before the wedding even began. He held himself back only because it was so important to Sammy. At the afterparty, though, he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

Max pulled him to the bathroom, pushing him against the door with a kiss and dropping to his knees.

“Max, holy shit,” Sammy whispered. 

“Sorry. I can’t help myself when you look so amazing. We should go to more fancy events.” With deft fingers, he undid Sammy’s pants and pulled them down to reveal his cock. It was beautiful, and he couldn’t resist kissing and sucking on the head.

Max groaned as he began to bob his head, taking his boyfriend’s dick deeper each time. He stroked what wasn’t in his mouth. Sammy’s hands traveled down to grip at Max’s hair. Max ran his tongue down the underside of the cock in his mouth. Precum dripped into his mouth and his eyes fluttered closed at the slightly salty taste.

Sammy’s hips made little aborted thrusts into his mouth. He was biting his lip to stay quiet as Max blew him. Max had no qualms about making noise. He moaned around the thick member in his mouth as loud as he pleased. One hand moved from Sammy’s thigh to cup his balls. His fingers massaged over them, feeling them tighten as his boyfriend grew closer to orgasm. Sammy finally let out a loud moan as he filled up Max’s mouth with cum. His cock twitched and jerked through his orgasm until cum was leaking out around his shaft and down Max’s chin.

Max swallowed as best as he could and went to the sink to rinse out his mouth. He grinned.

Sammy tucked in his shirt and zipped up his dress pants in an attempt to make himself presentable. They re-entered the afterparty a few minutes later and Sammy made promises of helping Max get off when they went home and no earlier.


End file.
